


If Only

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff That Ends With Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Being Gabriel, How Do I Tag, M/M, Moose Sam Winchester, Samsquatch, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: I suck at summaries but if you like Sabriel just friggin read the story





	If Only

Sam sat on the couch, head resting on the armrest as he watched Percy Jackson. He wrinkled his nose in dissatisfaction at the movie as Gabriel ran into the room.

 

“Moose!” Gabriel yelled, jumping on top of Sam. Sam groaned out and turned to Gabriel. “What is it?” Sam smiled and rested his head on Sam’s shoulder.

 

“What’cha watching?” Gabriel asked, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist. Sam’s nose wrinkled up again. “An abomination.” Sam answered. Gabriel laughed and nuzzled his face into the back of Sam’s neck. 

 

“Why is that?” Gabriel asked, waving his fingers in a circle, wrapping them in a soft, fluffy blanket. Sam smiled and leaned back, Gabriel running his hands through Sam’s hair.

 

“They got everything wrong.” Sam claimed and Gabriel sighed. “Not this again.” GAbriel said and laughed. Sam rolled his eyes and continued watching. “See! Look at that! In the books, they had dinner with ‘Aunty M’, they didn’t start off running from Medusa!” Sam yelled and Gabriel laughed and kissed Sam’s cheek.

 

“Awe, is it upsetting you things don’t match with the book?” Gabriel asked. Sam nodded. “Oh, and wait, there’s this one dude that looks almost exactly like Adam.” Sam said, rewinding the movie and Gabriel laughed softly.

 

“There! See, look.” Sam looked over his shoulder at Gabriel who now had his head tilted looking at the screen. “I think that  _ is _ Adam.” Gabriel said and turned to Sam who just shrugged.

 

“Maybe, maybe not. It’s still an abomination.” Sam said, turning around so Gabriel was now laying on his stomach, head resting so he was looking Sam right in the eyes.

 

Gabriel smiled softly at the boy and started playing with Sam’s hair again.

 

Sam laughed quietly and leaned into his touch. “What’s with you today?” Sam asked in a light tone and Gabriel looked into his eyes.

 

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked as he continued running his hands through Sam’s growing hair. “It’s just, you're being really sweet today.” Sam said and Gabriel shrugged.

 

“Apocalypse is coming, we all might die.” Gabriel said and frowned a little. “Plus, you're a wonderful being that I don’t know how i could live without you.” Sam’s cheeks flushed and he wrapped his arms around Gabriel.

 

“How am I wonderful? Do you remember i’m supposed to be Lucifer’s vessel?” Sam asked and Gabriel shrugged. “Just because Luci wants you as his meat suit doesn't mean you're bad. You're amazing Sam.” Gabriel said and Sam raised an eyebrow.

 

“Are you okay? You're being really out of character.” Sam said and Gabriel leant up, pressing his lips against Sams. “We might die.” Gabriel repeated. Sam shook his head. “We’re not going to die, i promise. I’m not going to say ‘yes’ to Lucifer either, everything is going to be okay.” Sam said, running his own fingers through gabriel’s short hair.

 

“Okay.” Gabriel muttered and smiled quickly. “Let’s get back to watching your abomination.” Gabriel said, reaching over the now laughing Sam for the remote.

 

~~~ **two weeks later** ~~~~

 

Sam stared wide-eyes as Kali stabbed Gabriel with his archangel blade and Gabriel collapsed.  _ No! _ He shouted in his had as he watched the love of his life fall to collapse in the chair.

 

Kali stared at the blade, her own tears falling down her face. “So they can be killed.” she muttered. Sam turned to the Goddess, wanting to punch her but Dean had ‘plans’ apparently.

 

* * *

 

 

After Dean came back from setting all the people free, he pulled Sam aside. “Gabriel just talked to me.” he whispered and Sam’s head turned. “What?” he whisper-yelled. 

 

“He’s still alive, that knife was fake, but he’s gone.” Dean said and Sam sighed out in relief. “Okay, okay. We just need to get out of here Sam said and Dean nodded and turned around and inhaled.

 

“We have to get out of here.” Dean muttered.

 

* * *

 

Sam looked back one last time as everyone evacuated. Gabriel was here, and he was planning to fight Lucifer. Sam wanted to run back and stop him, save him and get out of there, but if Gabriel could win against Lucifer, and this ‘war’ would be over a lot sooner.

 

But Sam watched, through the crack in the door, as Lucifer stabbed Gabriel in the stomach. He had seen through the double. And now he’s dead. Sam himself felt dead. He couldn’t--he just--YOU CAN’T JUST LET HIM WATCH GABRIEL DIE TWICE.

 

If it weren’t for Dean holding him back, Sam would have gone in there and torn Lucifer apart piece by piece. “Sammy, we need to go.” Dean muttered, gripping Sam’s arm. Sam felt a tear fall down his face as Dean pulled him away. Sam looked down at Gabriel’s body once more and felt the tears start free falling.

 

“I’m sorry.” Dean muttered as they walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> HE'S ALIVE, HE'S ALIVE, HE'S ALIVE.....tortured and bloody, mouth wired shut but....ALIVE!
> 
> Hope you liked the story, if you did, please kudo and comment, it helps me know what to improve on! thank you and have a wonderful day and i'm HYPED for the SPN Scooby doo crossover
> 
> YEET ma demons


End file.
